Sobrevivir al apocalipsis Zombis
by Jessi-chan hyuga
Summary: El apocalipsis Zombis llego,Solo los fuertes sobreviven-Tenemos que sobrevivir cueste lo que cueste-Exterminar a los Zombis poniendo en riesgos sus vidas-No moriremos-.-Como empezó todo?-.-Eso tenemos que averiguar-.Sera que en medio de tanto caos, conseguirán el amor?
1. El comienzo del final

Hola soy jessy-chan esta es mi primer Historia,la hice basándome en un anime de Zombis que vi a principios de mes espero y sea de su agrado..

Naruto no me pertenece.

Xfis no sean tan malitos conmigo.

...Cambio de escena...

-Diálogos-

_-Conversaciones por teléfonos-_

_-"_Pensamientos_"-_

La primavera había llegado a Tokio-japon,los niños jugaban en los parques,los adultos trabajaban arduamente para mantener su hogar,los pájaros cantaban y las flores de Sakura se podían admirar por las calles de Tokio.

En la preparatoria Konoha ya había llegado el comienzo de clases,la preparatoria era grande con jardines y constaba de tres pisos una azotea,un estacionamiento,canchas de entrenamientos y muchas cosas mas.

En las escaleras de emergencia se encontraba un chico alto de cabello negro,ojos de igual color fríos y oscuros como la noche de unos 17 años(vestía el típico uniforme escolar un pantalón negro con una saco de igual color aunque este chico a diferencia de los demás lo llevaba desabrochado dejando ver la playera roja que tenia abajo)estaba recostado del barandal con los ojos cerrados,una chica alta,rubia de cabello largo amarado en una coleta alta,ojos verdes y con cuerpo bien desarrollado(esta llevaba puesto el uniforme de marinero de chicas que constaba una falda corta verde,camisa manga larga blanca con una ralla verde a los costados, el pañuelo verde con la pajarita negra)se encontraba en el frente de este con los brazos cruzados.

-Eres un idiota,siempre vienes al mismo lugar cuando estas aburrido-

-Eh..? Ino-abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

-Porque no estas en clases Sasuke? reprobaras si sigues con estos escapes-coloco sus manos en su cintura y lo miro con desaprobación.

-No me mires así-se quejo el chico,desviando la mirada-ademas,yo no necesito estar en clases para pasar de año,de todos modos ya estamos en quinto eso no importa-alzo la mirada al cielo.

-Siempre dices lo mismo-dijo la rubia dándole la espalda-y la chica genio soy yo-

-Mmp-algo llamo la atención del pelinegro-¿Quien es ese?-se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta,un hombre se encontraba a las afuera de la escuela tocando el portón con insistencia.

...

-¿Que hace usted allí?-pregunto una mujer de cabello largo largo rojizo y ojos verde claro,el hombre no contesto era como si los estuviera ignorando.

-No se preocupes Mei-san,yo me encargo-El hombre de cabello azul y ojos grises se acerco.

-Ao cuidado-

-No se preocupes lady este hombre merecerá lo que merece por ignorarla-tomo al hombre de la camisa del cuello por medio de las rejas del portón,el hombre ni se inmuto,pero luego paso algo inesperado para todos,el hombre mordió al profesor desprendiendo el pedazo mordido,el profesor callo al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor,la profesora comenzó a gritar espantada por lo que había pasado.

...

-¿Q-Que rayos esta pasando allí?-se pregunto Sasuke que estaba observando todo-Ino mira lo que...-al voltear se dio cuenta que esta ya se había ido.

..

-Creo que esta muerto-dijo un chico al lado de la profesora.

-Pero como? s-solo lo mordió-dijo la la repente el profesor Ao comenzó a moverse-Ao estas bien-dijo mei acercándose a el,pero este la agarro de la camisa y le mordió el cuello.

...

-AHHHHHH-un grito desgarrador se escucho por toda la preparatoria.

-¿Que fue eso?-se pregunto a si misa Ino.

...

Sasuke tenia una expresión muy extraña en el,estaba aterrado corrió escaleras arriba,paso velozmente por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del su salón apresurado.

-Joven Uchiha ¿que le pasa? primero sale de mi clase y ahora entra como si nada hubiese pasado-no le tomo importancia al profesor y se dirigió a una pelirosa la tomo del brazo.

-Vamos tenemos que huir-le dijo.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto esta sin entender,este la jalo fuertemente para que se pusiera de pie-Auch-se quejo de dolor ella.

Karin se levanto de su asiento con interés.

-¿Que pasa Sasuke?-pregunto un pelinegro de ojos del mismo color.

-Acabo de ver un asesinato-dijo Sasuke.

-Estas seguro..?-le pregunto Sai.

-Porque abría de bromear con eso?-Naruto Un joven rubio de ojos azules los miro de reojo con interés.

-Suéltame-Sakura se zafo del agarre-siempre dices cosas que no entiendo déjame en paz-al terminar de decir esto recibió una bofetada de Sasuke.

-Cállate y vamos-La pelirosa lo vio con sorpresa.

-Sasuke-dijo con una mirada de odio Sai,Sasuke le paso por el lado llevando a rastras a Sakura con el,Sai los siguió.

Ya afuera del salón.

-Dime que pasa?-pregunto Sakura.

-Había alguien afuera,no se que paso pero mordió a un profesor y este callo muerto, después se levanto y comenzó a matar a los demás,ahora todos se están matando entre si-explico mientras corrían.

-Eso es ridículo-dijo Sakura.

Sai se detuvo en un cuarto de utensilios de limpieza.

-¿que pasa?-le pregunto Sakura.

-Si lo que esta diciendo Sasuke s verdad necesitaremos armas-le quito un palo de hierro a una escoba dejando le,algo así como una garfio-ten Sakura-Sasuke tomo un bat que se encontraba en la mochila de uno de los alumnos.

-Tu que usaras?-le pregunto Sasuke.

-Soy cinta negra en carate se como defenderme-presumió.

-Como sea debemos salir de aquí-dijo Sasuke.

-Tenemos que llamar a la policía mi padre debe estar allí-dijo Sakura.

-Ten-Sai le entrego su telé marco los números.

_-__Por favor espere en la linea asta que podamos atenderlo o llame mas tarde,la linea de emergencia se encuentra saturada-_dijo la operadora.

-Los teléfonos están Saturados porque?-Sakura tenia miedo se podía leer en su rostro.

..

_-Atención a todo el plantel,se ha sisutado una pelea dentro del plantel,por favor sigan las instrucciones del maestro si evacuen las instalaciones repito...-_todos los alumnos se quedaron callados escuchando lo que el director decía-_evacuen las instala...Nooo deténgase-_la voz ahora se escuchaba llena de pánico-_Auxilio... ayúdenme Nooo noooo-un ruido muy fuerte se escucho y después solo tropiezos cosas callendo en el suelo._

...

Naruto se encontraba huyendo a gatas.

-Naruto..-llamo Ino,este se paralizo y la miro con temor.

-Eh Ino-

-Shh-lo silencio ella-vamos tenemos que huir-Naruto asintió.

...

Todos estaban en un estado de shok.

Luego todo fue un caos,todos corrían tropezaban,gritaban.

...

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Sasuke.

-Pero no podemos hacerlo por la salida ya que con todos esos alumnos allí debe estar bloqueada-dijo Sai.

-Ya se podemos salir por otro lado-dijo Sasuke-vamos-Sakura y Sai se miraron y corrieron tras el,llegaron a la azotea,pero un paso en falso hizo que Sakura tropezara.

-Sakura..-le llamo Sasuke.

-Estoy bie...-al ver hacia arriba se encontraba el profesor de educación física con un aspecto extraño,ella retrocedió-¿que le pasa profesor?-pregunto con temor.

-AHgggg-

-De donde salieron estas cosas-dijo Sasuke, habían como 10 allí.

-Sakura..-Sai se lanzo a golpear a esa cosa,pero esta le torció el brazo y lo mordió.

-Sai...-grito le dio con el bat al profesor por la cabeza, matándolo.

-Estoy bien...-

-No no lo estas esa cosa te mordió..-le dijo Sasuke-te convertirás en uno de ellos-

...

Había sangre por todos lados,y esas cosas que antes eran humanos,se encontraban comiendo la carne humana de los alumnos convirtiéndolos así en uno de ellos, Había muchos muertos,era como un vídeo juego donde todos se mataban entre si,otros no aguantaban los gritos y el caos y se lanzaban por la ventanas causando el suicidio.

En las escaleras de adentro viendo a todos esas cosas,se encontraba una chica de cabello largo de color negro-azulado,ojos grises la diferencia de esta chica con las demás estudiantes del genero femenino esque ella llevaba una falda larga,la chica saco su espada y comenzó a golpear a su paso a esas cosas.

...

-Esto es una enfermedad y fue causado por ellos-dijo Sasuke frustrado.

-Ellos-pregunto Sakura.

-Son como Zombis que quieren atraparnos,pero esto a diferencia no es un anime o una película,por eso no tienen nombre,ellos comen gente una vez que su presa muere se convierten en uno mas,no se como ocurre pero,solo se que se pueden matar destruyendo su cabeza-explico Sasuke.

-Entonces que hacemos-pregunto Sai.

-Debemos ir al observatorio y bloquear las escaleras-comenzaron a correr hacia el observatorio,lo mas sorprendente de todo era como habían llegado a la azotea,uno de ellos tomo a Sakura y Sai fue a ayudarla mientras Sasuke se desasía de los que se encontraban en su camino.

...

Las calles estaban llenas de Zombis y estaba comenzando a caer el atardecer.

-Porque esta pasando esto?-

-No los se pero debemos encontrar una respuesta para saber que hacer-dijo Sasuke con determinación, habían logrado llegar al observatorio,trancaron las escaleras pero esas cosas seguían insistiendo para pasarla.

-Tss ejuss-tocio sangre Sai,el y Sakura se encontraban sentados en el suelo.

-Sai que te pasa..?-pregunto preocupada Sakura-Sasuke algo le pasa a Sai-Sasuke se quedo paralizado,ya estaba comenzando.

-hh-Sai alzo la mirada y sus ojos no era igual,Sakura lo vio con terror.

-No..No-

-Sasuke...-llamo Sai-quiero que me ayudes-Sasuke asintió,Sai miro a Sakura y le sonrió-lo mas probable esque me convierta en uno de ellos tu lo dijiste-comenzó a toser mucha mas sangre-Sasuke-volvió a toser-Matame..!-le dijo a Sasuke sorprendiéndolo a el y la chica-Matame no quiero convertirme en uno de ellos-tosía mucha sangre.

-Nooo Sai no te mueras-gritaba en llanto cerro los ojos con frustración,el no podía matarlo era su amigo y el novio de Sakura la chica que le gustaba,como iva ha matarlo?.-SAI NOOOO-ya estaba muerto,Sasuke tomo el bat.

-Hazte a un lado Sakura-le ordeno,ella lo vio con sorpresa sollozando,Sasuke cada vez se acercaba mas a ellos.

-No no te atrevas-le dijo mientras se abrazaba a Sai-No puedes hacerle eso,el no es uno de ellos-decía mientras lloraba.

-Hazte un lado o el mismo puede matarte no lo entiendes?-le grito el azabache.

-No.! el no cambiara-se negaba a ver la realidad,Sai comenzó a moverse-vez Sasuke te dije que Sai no iva a cambiar ¿verdad Sai?-el nombrado se comenzó a levantar-Sai..-

-Ahgg-

-No no no-lloraba Sakura-Sai-intento acercarse le pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-No el ya no es Sai-camino hacia Sai-le dijo Sasuke.

-No esto es imposible-

-Yo también pienso que esto es imposible-dijo fríamente Sasuke,Sakura lo miraba con sorpresa-Pero todo es real-Sakura comenzaba a botar lagrimas.

-No no lo hagas-

-Pero yo también quiero despertar de esta pesadilla-corrió hacia Sai Y le quebró la cabeza con el bat..

-Nooo..-Grito Sakura

...CONTINUARA...

Bueno asta aquí lo dejare. Hinata aparecerá en el próximo capitulo..si quieren el siguiente cap porfa un reviews =).

Espero y haiga sido de su agrado..


	2. No quiero morir!

Hola soy jessy-chan esta es mi primer Historia,la hice basándome en un anime de Zombis que vi a principios de mes espero y sea de su agrado..

Naruto no me pertenece.

Gracias por sus reviews.

...Cambio de escena...

-Diálogos-

_-Conversaciones por teléfonos-_

_-"_Pensamientos_"-_

Muchos no creían lo que estaba pasando,era como estar en una película de terror y no saber que hacer.

-Vamos naruto corre-el pasillo estaba prácticamente vació,a excepción de uno u otro Zombis que se encontraban entretenidos con otros alumnos.

-¿Que planeas hacer Ino?-pregunto el rubio corriendo de tras de la chica genio.

-¿Que planeabas hacer tu huyendo de esa manera?-pregunto Ino.

-Planeaba ir a avisarle a un profesor-Ino freno de golpe logrando que Naruto chocara con ella.

-Eres idiota o que..?-miro hacia todos lados inspeccionando el lugar-Crees que los profesores aran algo...? o tu no escuchaste lo que le paso al director?-Naruto bajo la mirada.-Ya que esta ocurriendo esto.. déjame hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Que?-

-¿Quieres morir? o ¿seguir con vida?-le pregunto la rubia.

-Yo-Naruto la miro con sorpresa y luego con determinación-No quiero morir..-le dijo.

-Mira hacia allá-señalo el salón de profesores,afuera habían muchos chicos llamándolos,al abrirse la puerta,los profesores se habían convertido en esas cosas y los estaban atacando-Ellos también habían pensado como tu-lo señalo-escuchame Uzumaki,no quiero morir¿lo entiendes'-Naruto asintió.

-Saldremos de este lugar-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo.-

...

Ya los Zombis les faltaba poco para pasar hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura.

El cuerpo de Sai se encontraba allí delante de ellos,en vuelto en recuerdo de las ultimas horas vividas de Sai atormentaban al chico de ojos oscuros.

-Tratare de contactar a mi padre-dijo Sakura levantándose.

-Aunque tu padre sea un oficial no podremos contactarlo con la linea de emergencia-le dijo serio Sasuke.

...

-Ino..no traes tu teléfono? se que es contra las reglas pero..-

-No seas idiota soy una honorable estudiante no rompería las reglas,y aun si lo tuviera a quien llamarías?-le pregunto Ino inspeccionando la zona.

-Pues a la policía-dijo Naruto.

-No seas idiota,crees que con todo este caos mucho no han intentado contactarse con ellos,y si ese fuera el caso no hemos escuchado sirenas o algo por el estilo-explico la rubia.

-Crees que sea por toda la ciudad?-pregunto Naruto.

-Es lo mas seguro-voltio a ver el pasillo-es imposible que la policía no haya tomado acciones como están las cosas..-

-Mmp y los de auto-defensa solo actúan si el gobierno se los ordenas así que seria imposible-dijo el rubio.

-Ahhhg-uno se estaba acercando a ellos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Ino corriendo.

S-si-Naruto la siguió.

-"Maldición donde esta Sasuke?"-pensaba Ino mientras corrían

...

En la enfermería.

-Esto es horrible-decía muku tomando algo para defenderse-los muertos se levantan-Una rubia de ojos violetas cuerpo bien proporcionado corría de un lado a otro en la enfermería.

-Esto no es bueno-decía con preocupación, corrió hacia los estante donde se encontraban los implemento de la enfermería-No podre llegar al departamento de policía o de bomberos-tomaba envases que solo ella como doctora sabia para que servían-aunque atienda a aquellos que fueron mordidos,terminaran muriendo de todas formas y cuando mueran reviven,es como esa película que ven los locos-decía un tanto impresionada.

-¿A caso es momento para estar impresionada?-pregunto Muku con terror-HUYAMOS Shion-sensei-

-Espera un momento,tengo que llevar todo lo que pueda-le dijo ella tomando cosas del estantes.

-Apresúrese por favor-le dijo Muku,el vidrio de la puerta fue roto por esas cosas,Muku se coloco enfrente de Shion para protegerla.

-Shion-sensei-Pero no duro mucho ya que fue mordido-Sensei Cor-rra-

-Eh?-Shion lo miro sorprendida y empezó a retroceder uno de ellos se le fue acercando y otro y otro-Ahh aléjense déjenme-comenzó a gritar,cuando ya la iva a tocar,alguien llego y los comenzó a golpear,una cabellera larga azulada y una espada.

-Estas bien Shion-sensei-le pregunto la chica de cabellera larga,se acerco a Muku el cual todavía no había tenido el cambio-Cual es tu nombre?-

-Muk-ku-dijo con dificultad escupiendo sangre.

-Soy la capitana del club de kendo,Hinata Hyuga,lo que hiciste fue muy valiente gracias por proteger a Shion-sensei,recordare tu valentía dijo suavemente colocándose en cuclillas y colocando su mano en el hombro de chico tosía sangre-¿Sabes lo que pasa a las personas que son mordidas?-el chico asintió-¿Quisieras mostrarle eso a tus padres y amigos?-cerro los ojos-si no quieres que eso pase,yo acabare con tu vida, así no haiga matado a nadie antes-relajo su mirada y abrio los ojos.

-H-Hazlo por favor-le pidió Muku con una sonrisa cálida.

-Eh..? Hinata..-susurro sorprendida la doctora-N-no espera,no puedes hacer eso-

-Aunque seas una doctora por favor hazte a un lado-le ordeno Hinata.

-Hinata..-dijo Shion alegándose,la Hyuga tomo su espada.

-Proteger el orgullo de un hombre es el verdadero deber de una mujer-dijo empuñando su espada con sonido del golpe fue lo único que se escucho en la enfermería y el cuerpo del chico estaba en shok,otros Zombis aparecieron.

-No te preocupes Shion,yo te protegeré-miro hacia el frente y sonrió.

...

Bueno lo dejare asta allí,disculpen si me tarde jeje..

Mmp? merece un reviews? espero que si..


	3. Te descuide

Hola soy jessy-chan espero y me disculpen por la tardanza.

Naruto no me pertenece.

Gracias por sus reviews.

...Cambio de escena...

-Diálogos-

_-Conversaciones por teléfonos-_

_-"_Pensamientos_"-_

Ino y Naruto encontraron el salón del carpintería,lo que fue sugerido por la chica con la intención de poder encontrar algo allí con que defenderse.

-Fue una buena idea Ino-san,estas cosas podrían funcionar-dijo Naruto caminando por el salón.

-Cierra la boca Naruto y tranca la puerta para que no puedan entrar-dijo la chica con irritación,Naruto asintió y cerro la puerta.

-Listo-se acerco a ella que tenia muchas herramientas en una de las mesas.

-Por lo que me han contado de ti eres un maniático por las armas no?-el rostro del rubio mostró sorpresa y asintió-¿crees que puedas usar esto como armas?-pregunto Ino.

-Eso creo-miro las cosas que se encontraban en la mesa-una pistola de clavos eh?-pero se dio cuenta de algo-a-a gas?-un estruendo se escucho serca del salón de carpintería,manos se empezaron a ver por los vidrios de la puerta.

-Idiota az algo están aquí-le dijo viendo como empujaban la puerta.

-Mmp tenemos una lata de gas aquí y clavos,se siente como un rifle de caza-dijo Naruto mirándola-creo que funcionara pero necesito apoyo-vio una tablas a su lado y sonrió,cortar partir y pegar fue lo único que necesito para estar preparado.

-Naruto..!-grito Ino,esa cosas habían tumbado la puerta-Ahh!-se estaban acercando ella,Ino retrocedió y cuando ya estaban apunto de tocarla un clavo le traspaso el cráneo y callo al piso.

-Esta listo-dijo Naruto.

...

-Esta listo-le pregunto Sasuke a Sakura con una manguera de incendios en sus manos.

-Si-dijo Sakura.

-Muy bien ábrela-la chica vio a Sasuke y abrió la llave,el agua comenzó a salir a presión.

...

Esa pistola de clavos le era de gran ayuda al rubio-Ino colócate a mi lado o atrás de mi-la chica se coloco atrás de el-ahora coloca y clavos en una bolsa apresúrate-Ino frunció el ceño.

-¿Quien te crees para darme ordenes idiota-le gruño,Naruto la miro con enojo y la chica entendió que no era momento para estar reclamando nada.-De acuerdo-

...

-Sasuke-Sakura llego a el,para ayudarlo con la manguera que tenia mucha presión.

-Suéltala,parece que se están divirtiendo eh-les dijo Sasuke a los muertos andantes-tragense esto-la presión de la manguera hacia que los "Zombis" como los había llamado Sasuke callera unos tres metros atrás haciendo que el chico sonriera de lado.

...

-Vamos Naruto y ayúdame con algo-Ino le entrego una de bolsa,ella llevaba un bolso maletín con las cosas que el chico le había dicho que tomara.

-Ino-san porque me trago con usted?-pregunto el rubio, conocía a la rubia desde que había entrado a la preparatoria y habían sido pocas las veces que habían intercambiado palabras de no ser por su hermana !su hermana!.

Ino corrió hacia la puerta para verificar que no hubieran por el pasillo-No lo se,tal vez lo hice por mi amiga-sonrió recordando a una pelirroja.

-Muy bien!-grito con entusiasmo el rubio-acabemos con ellos-

-Porque tanto entusiasmo?-pregunto la rubia.

-Quiero encontrar a mi hermana! vamos-la chica lo miro y sonrió.

-Si!-

...

-Fue una gran idea mojarlos asta que no pudieran mas con la manguera de incendios-Dijo Sakura.

-Si-dijo seriamente el pelinegro.

-"Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto"-pensó la pelirosa.-Creo que ya podemos irnos-le dijo a Sasuke.

-Estas segura? adentro todo sera diferente?-Sakura asintió entregándole el bat-Muy bien entonces vamos-corrieron por la terraza juntos golpeando y quitando a su paso a los Zombis.

Llegaron a las escaleras y comenzaron a bajar.

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto cerro los ojos pensando en su hermano y en su amiga de ojos verdes.

-A casa! iremos a casa,tenemos que encontrar sobrevivientes y trabajar juntos para ir a casa-dijo con seriedad-ademas tengo que encontrar a Ino,como sea,se que ella sigue con vida,es una genio abra buscado la manera de sobrevivir-sonrió recordando a su amiga de la infancia.

-Si! tienes razón,aun creo que mi papa esta a salvo-dijo sonriendo.

-Los llamaremos cuando podamos,mis padres están de luna de miel en Australia y mi hermano debe de estar a salvo así que no me preocupo-bajo la mirada-ya encontrare la manera de comunicarme con el,aunque si hablara con mis padres en este momento si que fuera sorprenderte-bromeo con lo ultimo dicho.

-No deberías bromear con esas cosas-dijo las escaleras detrás de el.

...

Ino se encontraba haciendo un experimento como le había llamado Naruto.

-Aquí va-lanzo una toalla a uno de los muertos,pero este ni se inmuto-ya veo-susurro la oji-azul-aquí va otra-esta la lanzo hacia un casillero causando sonido y el muerto se dirigió hacia donde había sonado la toalla pegando contra el casillero-viste eso,no reacciono cuando le aventé la toalla,no sienten dolor,parece que el sonido es lo único que detectan y tal vez estén ciegos,de otra forma no se habría estrellado allí-miro por la ventana-Bien vamos-

-Saldremos al exterior?-pregunto Naruto.

-Hay algún problema?-pregunto Ino.

-No para nada,solo me preguntaba donde estará mi hermana-dijo cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes encontraremos a Karin-le sonrió de manera tierna lo que provoco que el chico se sonrojara.

-Ahgg-algunos se venían acercando a ellos,Naruto se preparo para disparar clavos.

...

Hinata y Shion ivan por los pasillos,algunos se les acercaban y Hinata se encargaba de ellos.

-La oficina? sera todo un problema llegar allí-le dijo Hinata a Shion mientras golpeaba a los Zombis.

-P-pero las llaves de los coches están allí-le dijo Shion-Porque no los matas?eso seria bastante fácil para ti-le pregunto Shion ya que Hinata los golpeaba a los Zombis mas no los mataba.

-Esas cosas dejarían de moverse si le aplastara la cabeza,pero luego vendrían mas y no se puede pelear con todos ellos amontonados ademas tienen una fuerza increible -miro el pasillo para llegar a la oficina.

-Oh!-exclamo Shion-eres muy inteligente Hinata-se acerco a ella pero se tropezó con sus propios pies a causa de la falda causando así que callera en el piso-Oh esto es muy vergonzoso-dijo sonrojada con la mano en la se agacho.

-Esta falda no te dejara moverte fácilmente-dijo rompiendo la falda de un lado quedando así(tipo falda de tango)

-Eh? pero que haces? esta es una falda de marca-le dijo Shion haciendo un berrinche,la peli-azul suspiro.

-¿Que te importa mas tu falda o tu vida?-pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa picara.

-Ambas!-dijo Shion.

Se escucho un ruido muy peculiar.

-¿Q-Que fue eso?-pregunto Shion.

-No lo se pero viene de la oficina-dijo con seriedad la oji-luna.

...

-Ino necesito que me des municiones-le pidió Naruto.

-Esta bien-Ino intento sacar los clavos,pero el bolso se le callo de las manos.

-Ino detrás de ti-intento disparar pero se había quedado sin clavos.

-Ahh!-grito Ino al ver como se acercaba.

...

-Ahh!-

-Un grito!-dijo Shion.

-Vamos!-dijo Hinata.

...

-Ahh!-

-Ino!-dijo Sasuke reconociendo la voz del grito.

-No vamos-dijo Sakura.

-"Rayos descuide a Ino,estaba tan centrado en Sakura que me olvide de mi mejor amiga"-pensaba Sasuke mientras corría al lugar del grito.

...

-Nooo aléjate-decía Ino mientras retrocedía,callo al piso, retrocedió a gatas pegando a la vitrinas de trofeo,agarrando uno que otro y aventandose lo,pero este ni se inmutaba-Narutoo-el chico no podía hacer nada,ya que el estaba golpeándolo con lo que tenia a mano.

-Inoo!-grito Naruto.

El Zombis se acerco demasiado a ella,estaba desesperada,¿Que hago? era lo que pasaba por su mente,No quiero morir.

-Ah no quiero morir-agarro un taladro del bolso y se levanto y se lo clavo en la cabeza-no te me acerques aléjate-decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

Shion y Hinata llegaron a donde ellos estaban y Sasuke y Sakura también.

-Yo agarrare a los de la izquierda-Dijo Hinata.

-Nosotros los de la derecha-dijo Sasuke.

Cunado ya no quedaba ninguno Ino callo de rodillas al suelo,en estado de shok jipiando.

-Inoo-Naruto vio con asombro como estaba Ino,Sakura y Shion llegaron a Ino empujando a Naruto.

-Yamanaka te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sakura.

-Haruno-san-susurro Ino.

Sasuke cerro las puertas y Hinata se le acerco.

-Parece que conocen a la Doctora-Sasuke asintió-Soy Hinata Hyuga de tercero A-Sasuke la miro.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha de tercero D-

-Tu fuiste la campeona del torneo nacional del año pasado verdad?-pregunto Sakura-Soy Sakura Haruno del equipo de lanzamiento-

-Eh Soy Naruto Namizake de tercero D-dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Hinata con una cálida sonrisa.

Ino se levanto y los miro.

-Y ahora que? que vamos hacer?-dijo con irritación y desespero-y que si todo esta mas grave de lo pensado,No lo saben verdad?-

-De que estas hablando Ino-pregunto Sakura.

-No me trates como tonta!-le grito,Sakura retrocedió-No me rebajare con alguien que me trata como tonta-bajo la mirada con desesperación-Porque yo?-intentaba llorar pero no podía.

Hinata se acerco a ella-De acuerdo,ya es suficiente-le puso la mano en el hombro Ino alzo la mirada y estaba frente de un espejo,al mirar su aspecto-Estoy sucia..-susurro-tengo llevarle mi ropa a la nana para que me la lave-Sasuke se puso asu lado y Ino bajo la mirada-Yo..-se aferro al pecho de Sasuke y lloro siendo así la primera vez en mucho tiempo en llorar frente a personas desconocidas y conocidas para ella,Sasuke le acaricio la cabeza y la abrazo,la rubia lloro y grito.

-"Ino te descuide lo siento mucho,si mi hermano se entera de esto se enojara conmigo"-medio sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza-"Tu siempre az estado para mi,siendo mi mejor amiga y no pensé en ti por estar amarrado a mi sentimientos por ella"-miro con odio a Sakura y esta lo miro sin comprender-Ino lo siento,la próxima vez estaré allí para protegerte-le susurro en el oído,la chica alzo la mirada y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-"Lo siento Ino"-pensó Naruto,el no pudo hacer nada para que ella no pasara por lo que paso-"Por eso de ahora en adelante te protegeré Ino Yamanaka"-pensó con determinación mientras apretaba sus manos.

...

Debajo del escenario de la escuela se encontraban un grupo de chicos

-Estar aquí escondidos es problemático-susurro un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta de ojos negros, iva vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria.

-Shh az silencio Shikamaru o quieres que esas cosas descubran que estamos aquí-le dijo una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en cuatro coletas de ojos verdes oscuro,iva vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria con una bata blanca encima y lentes protectores en el cabello.

-Que problemática eres Temari-gruño el chico.

-Por lo menos sabemos que estamos a salvo aquí-dijo un peli-lila de ojos purpura llevaba puesto el uniforme de fútbol y una espada en el hombro.

-Pero tenemos que salir de aquí Suigetsu,necesito encontrar a mi hermano y no nos podemos quedar aquí por siempre-dijo una pelirroja de largo cabello ojos rojos cubiertos por una gafas finas esta chica,a diferencia de los demás iva vestida con un traje negro con rojo de motociclista.

-Karin tiene razón ,chicos tenemos que encontrar a Naruto y a otros sobreviviente-dijo un hombre alto rubio de cabello largo recogido el una coleta alta,de ojos color miel este iva vertido con un pantalón negro y una camisa elegante blanca.

-Deidara-sensei tiene razón-dijo Karin-Temari triaste municiones del salón de ciencia verdad?-la rubia asintió-eso nos servirá-un sonido se escuchaba uno muy peculiar.

-Mi teléfono-dijo sorprendido Deidara,no solo era su teléfono era el teléfono que usaba para emergencias..-Itachi-contesto-Dime-

-_Donde esta Sasuke_?-pregunto una voz gruesa y firme Itachi era un hombre alto de unos 25 años cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta baja de ojos negros.

-No lo se,estoy preparándome para ir a buscarlo-los demás chicos lo miraron con atención.

-_Tienes que encontrarlo a el y a Ino-_dijo Itachi-_llévalos a un lugar seguro_-

-Eso lo se-Dijo con el ceño fruncido Deidara-Donde tu estas?-pregunto.

-_Yo? estoy averiguando como acabar con esto o encontrar un lugar que no este contaminado con estas cosas_-Deidara abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Tu..-

-_Estaré bien,Konan esta a mi lado, comunícate conmigo cuando encuentres a mi hermanito y mi hermanita_-y se corto la comunicación.

-Así que tenemos que encontrar a el Uchiha a la genio y mi hermano?-pregunto Karin.

-Si!-afirmo Deidara.

-Entonces preparense tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Suigetsu alzando su espada.

...

.

.

Se merece un reviews?

Hola..! disculpen la tardanza jeje no tengo excusa,bueno en este capitulo integre a Temari,Suigetsu,Shikamaru Deidara y a que les guste.


	4. No tiene cura?

Hola soy jessy-chan espero y me disculpen por la tardanza.

Naruto no me pertenece.

Gracias por sus reviews.

...Cambio de escena...

-Diálogos-

_-Conversaciones por teléfonos-_

_-"_Pensamientos_"-_

_._

_._

-Shikamaru dime una cosa?-pidió Karin.

-Que cosa-

-Antes que te encontráramos dijiste que sabias,como luchar contra esas cosas no es así?-Shikamaru asintió y miro a Temari.

-Temari-la chica asintió y saco unas capsulas de su bolso-estas cosas funciona como un ácido solo hay que pegarles en la cara,tenemos cientas de ellas-le dio varias a cada uno.

-Otra cosa procuremos no hacer ruido ya que reaccionan con el sonido-advirtió Shikamaru,los demás asintieron.

-No usaremos ni dinamitas ni armas,solo si es estrictamente necesario-dijo Deidara con seriedad.

-Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano-dijo cabizbaja Karin,Suigetsu le coloco la mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo.

-No te preocupes zanahoria Naruto estará bien, después de todo es tu hermano-le sonrió y le entrego unos guantes.

-Gracias Lagartija-se coloco los guantes-Muy bien salgamos,Temari tu iras primero-la rubia asintió.

Salieron y habían solo unos seis de ellos que Suigetsu se encargo de eliminar con su espada.

-Vamos-llegaron a los pasillos y no fue una sorpresa para ellos que hubieran muchos.

-Yo me encargo de los de las izquierda-dijo Suigetsu.

-Yo de los de la derecha-dijo Temari.

-Yo me encargo de los del medio-dijo Deidara.

Luego que lograron hacer espacio para pasar llegaron al salón de canto.

-Esto esta mas fácil de lo que pensé-dijo Karin-Mi hermano aun esta vivo-afirmo.

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto Temari.

-Porque solo el puede crear algo que dispare clavos-los demás la miraron interrogantes.

-Muchos de los que se encontraban en el suelo tenían clavos en sus cabezas no se dieron cuenta?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Yo si-dijo Deidara.

-La pregunta es como encontraremos al Uchiha y a tu hermano la escuela es muy grande-dijo Suigetsu.

-Sigamos el rastro-dijo Shikamaru.-Les aseguro que muy poco se resistieron a lo que esta pasando y entraron en pánico por eso hay muchos,y por lo que veo algunos se resistieron eso explicaría los que están muertos-

-Shikamaru tiene razón sigamos el rastro-dijo Deidara.

-Si!-

...

Sasuke y los demás se encontraban en una de las oficinas.

-_Sin embargo no sabemos el estado de las fuerzas de auto defensa,el numero de muertos ya ha superado la sufra de 10.000 en la ciudad de saitama,el gobernador de Saitama a declarado...-_la reportera miro hacia un lado asustada,se escucho un disparo-_que? disparos porque..?,la policía esta abriendo fuego pero porque esta disparando..Nooo!-_se podía ver por programación como los muertos se levantaban y policía hacia en contra de ellos,la cámara centro un punto fijo del lugar y solo se escuchaba los gritos de la periodista,luego la cámara callo al suelo y se corto la transmision.

-_Tenemos problemas técnico,ahora les estaremos dando la información desde el estudio les recomendamos no salir de su casa al menos que sea muy necesario-_

-¿Que? eso es todo?-dijo con rabia Sasuke golpeando la mesa.

-Porque no hay mas información?-pregunto Naruto.

-Para no causar mas pánico-dijo Ino con suma seriedad.

-Mas del que hay?-le pregunto Sakura.

-Ya vieron lo que paso,el miedo produciría caos y el caos conduciría a una anarquía-cerro los ojos con frustración-así que como esperar que el gobierno lidie con muertos en medio de una anarquía-pregunto con enojo,por lo irracionable que estaban siendo.

-_Este inexplicable fenómeno se ha esparcido por toda Norte América,aun no se ha puesto bajo control ,las autoridades del gobierno Americano ya ha evacuado la casa blanca,y se trasladaran a un centro de mando abordo de un porta avión,se dice que este movimiento seria para la preparación de una táctica violenta,se rumorea uso de armas nucleares,ya hemos perdido contacto con musco, medellin fue incendiada,Londres se ha mantenido en calma pero París y Roma están sufriendo fuertes saqueos en dichos países ha reportado que las situaciones van empeorando y que...-la programación se volvió a cortar.  
_

_..._

-Haci que esta ocurriendo el todo el mundo eh?-dijo Temari,se encontraban en la sala de profesores.

-Es algo insólito,yo estaba en Londres por lo del partido,esta mañana y todo estaba tan normal-dijo Suigetsu.

-Es sorprendente como todo cambio en una horas-dijo Karin-Vamos tenemos que seguir.

...

-Esto no solo esta ocurriendo en Japon si no que también en los demás países-dijo Sasuke.

-Pero eso es imposible yo asta hace unas horas estaba en la Internet,comprando armas ilegales y todo estaba normal-dijo Naruto,Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

-Porque compras armas ilegales Uzumaki-kun-pregunto Hinata atrás de el.

-Etto..-el rubio se puso nervioso se dio cuenta que había hablado mas de lo que debía-es un Hobby que tengo desde los 12 jeje-

-Esto es una pesadilla-dijo Sakura retrocediendo-p-pero debe de a ver un lugar seguro verdad?-miro a Sasuke-y todo volverá a la normalidad verdad?-dijo con inocencia y tristeza.

-Sigue soñando-le dijo Ino con enojo.

-Porque eres tan pesimista-le dijo Naruto.

-Porque se trata de una pandemia que quieres que haga?-le pregunto la rubia.

-D-Dijiste Pandemia?-pregunto Shion.

-Es cuando se esparcen las enfermedades,la enfermedad que tienen aquí ya esta en todo el mundo-dijo con indiferencia la chica.

-Seria como la influencia-pregunto Naruto.

-Esto es mas parecido a la gripe española de 1918,Hubo medio billón de personas infectadas y cincuenta millones de personas murieron el caso resiente de influencia no es nada parecido-explico Ino.

-Etto..Yo creo que seria mas parecido a la muerte negra del siglo 15-dijo Shion.

-Europa perdió un tercio de su población con ella-dijo Ino.

-Entonces hay solución a la enfermedad-pregunto Sakura.

-Hay bastantes teorías,pero algunas enfermedades se detienen porque ya no hay personas a quien infectar-le dijo Shion a Sakura.

-Pero...en este caso los muertos se levantan y atacan a la gente-dijo Naruto viendo por la ventana.

-Eso quiere decir que la enfermedad nunca se detendrá-dijo con seriedad Hinata.

-Pero hace tanto calor afuera que sus cuerpos se podrían descomponer y ya no se moverían-dijo Shion intentado buscar una esperanza a todo aquello.

-Cuanto tardaría eso?-pregunto Hinata mirando a la doctora.

-En el verano tomaría un par de semanas para que se descomponga el cuerpo,pero el invierno podría tomar meses-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Como sabremos si ellos van a sufrir descomposición?-pregunto Ino,todos la miraron.

-Porque lo dices?-le pregunto Hinata.

-Si estas cosas desafían los conocimientos de la medicina para que confiar en ella? no creo que haiga ninguna esperanza-dijo Ino con frialdad,Sasuke la miro y bajo la mirada,Ino le estaba afectando todo eso y la manera de demostrarlo era mostrando sus conocimientos así sonara cruel todo aquello que decía,el sabia que tenia razón,pero que hacer.

-Lo importante es buscar un lugar seguro-dijo Hinata mirando a Ino-Una vez que rescatemos a nuestras familias,debemos dejar de ver por nuestros propios intereses y actuar como un equipo-cada uno tomo su arma-debemos ayudar a tantos sobrevivientes como podamos-

-Si!-

-Como vamos a salir?-pregunto Sakura.

-La puerta principal es la mas serca del estacionamiento-dijo Ino.

-Vamos-dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta,Habían dos de ellos afuera de los cuales Naruto se encargo.

-No olviden que no es necesario pelear al menos que sea inevitable,solo combatan si no tienen otra opción-dijo Hinata.

-Esas cosas solo responden al sonido,a parte son bastante fuertes para tirar una puerta normal,cuando te atrapa te comerá,Mucho Cuidado-advirtió Ino.

-"Necesito saber de mi hermana"-pensó Naruto.

-AHHHH!-un grito se escucho hacia las escaleras de abajo.

-Vamos-dijo Naruto adelantándose.

Se encontraban 4 chicos,dos de ellos hombres,algunos Zombis los tenían acorralados y cuando ya los ivan a morder un clavo le traspaso la cabeza.

-Están bien-pregunto Naruto, colocándose al frente para protegerlos al instante llego Hinata y Sasuke y lo ayudaron con los otros Zombis que quedaban.

-Muchas Gracias-dijo Una de las chicas.

-Espera un momento,alguno de ustedes ha sido mordido?-pregunto Hinata.

-Eh?-la chica la miro sorprendida-No! por supuesto que no-

-Ellos se ven bien,no lo crees-le dijo Sakura a la oji-luna.

-Quieren venir con nosotros?-les pregunto con frialdad Sasuke,Sakura lo miro con preocupación y Ino medio sonrió-Saldremos de aquí-

...

-Tenemos que ir al primer piso-dijo Temari.

-Si-dijo Suigetsu.

-Porque hay tantos?-pregunto Karin.

-No lo se,pero tenemos que llegar rápido con Sasuke e Ino,ella sabrá que esta sucediendo-dijo Deidara mientras corrían escaleras abajo.

-Ellos no tienen teléfono o algo así para llamarlos?-pregunto Shikamaru,Deidara se detuvo de golpe.

-Como pude olvidarlo,el teléfono especial de Sasuke-Deidara saco su teléfono y marco el numero de Sasuke.

...

-Hagan silencio-dijo Ino.

-Rinn..Rinn-se escucho y todos miraron a Sasuke y como todos los Zombis se dirigían a ellos.

.

.

Se merece un reviews?

Hola..! disculpen la tardanza jeje no tengo excusa...


	5. Se arrepentirán

Hola soy jessy-chan espero y me disculpen por la tardanza.

Naruto no me pertenece.

Gracias por sus reviews.

...Cambio de escena...

-Diálogos-

_-Conversaciones por teléfonos-_

_-"_Pensamientos_"-_

.

.

.

-Contesta Sasuke!-le grito Ino que se encontraba detrás de Naruto,los demás derribaban a los pocos Zombis que quedaban-Las lineas están congestionadas tal vez es Itachi o tus padres...contesta!-Sasuke golpeo a uno de ellos y contesto.

-_¿Quien es?-_

_-Sasuke?-_

_-Deidara? donde estas?-_le pregunto mientras era cubrido por Hinata.

-_Voy escaleras abajo,Ino esta contigo?-_

_-Si! aparte de unos sobrevivientes que encontramos,Naruto y Sakura están con nosotros,la doctora Shion y Hinata la campeona de kendo-_

_-Naruto esta contigo? que bien yo ando con su hermana-_Ya no quedaban casi Zombis por lo que Naruto se acerco a el junto con Ino.

-_La hermana de Naruto? hablas de Karin?-_Sasuke miro al rubio y como la rubia de su amiga sonreía.

_-Si! también con Shikamaru su novia Temari y Suigetsu-_

_-Nosotros estamos en el primer piso ¡hay muchos aquí! apresúrense los_ esperaremos-y colgó,miro a los chicos_._

_-_Deidara-sensei y otros vienen hacia este lugar procuren hacer todo el silencio que puedan...vamos escaleras arriba-le dijo Sasuke en casi un susurro.

-Los esperaremos en las escaleras del piso uno al piso dos-le dijo Ino con mucha seriedad,ninguno se negó.

.

.

.

-Porque dijiste Shikamaru y novia Temari eh? idiota-dijo Temari adelante los demás rieron.

-Es la primera vez que estas escaleras me parecen tan largas-dijo Suigetsu.

-Lo importante esque ya sabemos donde están las personas que queríamos encontrar-dijo Karin sonriendo-necesito un arco-susurro la pelirroja los demás se detuvieron.

-¿Quieres que te consiga uno?-le pregunto Shikamaru.

-¡¿Como?-

-Allí!-señalo uno de los casilleros que se encontraban en el piso dos-allí esta tu casillero-El chico corrió y lo abrió esquivando a varios Zombis,tomo el arco y la mochila de Karin que estaba equipada con lo necesario para el uso del tiro al blanco.

-Shikamaru apresúrate-le dijo Temari.

-Escuche que dijeron Shikamaru-se escucho muy cerca,Karin se acerco al barandal de las escaleras y vio a Naruto y a los demás,Shikamaru llego a ellos.

-Gracias por esto Shikamaru,te protegeré-le dijo la chica con mucha determinación lo que provoco que Temari achicara los ojos-Deidara-sensei allí están-señalo y Deidara asintió-vamos-

.

.

.

-Te dije que escuche que dijeron Shikamaru-dijo una de las chicas que habían encontrado.

-Shh-las silencio Sakura.

-No mienten Sakura allí están-miraron escaleras arriba y ellos venían bajando.

-Deidara!-le dijo en voz baja Sasuke cuando se se miraron con algo de Sorpresa y sin escándalo ya tendrían tiempo de abrazos cuando salieran de la escuela.

-Hermana-Naruto le sonrió a Karin y esta a este.

-Tienen con que defenderse?-les pregunto Shikamaru con algo de fastidio.

-Si!-dijo Hinata mostrando su espada al igual que los demás-pero ellas no tienen el chico las esta protegiendo-señalo a los otros.

-Esta bien,tengan-les entrego una que otra capsula-que caiga en su cara-las chicas asintieron y le sonrieron.

Luego todo quedo en silencio por algunos minutos.

-Sasuke hay un de ellos allí abajo-les aviso Hinata.

-Si es un grupo pequeño entonces porque nos estamos escondiendo-pregunto Suigetsu.

-Si! ellos usan sus oídos no sus ojos-Ino le dio la razón.

-Dime una cosa quieres probar tu teoría de nuevo-le recrimino Sakura,Ino desvió la mirada.

-De todas formas no podemos quedarnos en en esta posición por siempre-dijo Hinata mirando a Sasuke-así nunca saldremos-

-Solo podemos salir por esa puerta-dijo Temari mirando la dirección de la puerta de salida de emergencia de la escuela.

-Lo que necesitamos es a alguien que esta vez pruebe con todos ellos la teoría de Ino-dijo Hinata mirando a la susodicha.

Todos se miraron entre si...

-Yo lo are-dijo Suigetsu mientras se rascaba la sien.

-Suigetsu tu no puedes hacerlo-le dijo con preocupación Karin.-

-Seria mejor si yo fueran en tu lugar-le dijo Hinata.

-Hinata tu eres la mas hábil de todos nosotros,lo se porque te conozco,es mejor que yo valla-el chico tiburón miro a Deidara y este asintió.

-Suigetsu no!-dijo Karin para detenerlo y Hinata la detuvo.

-Se perfectamente como te sientes,eres fuerte Karin-san déjalo el ya decidió-le dijo con algo de dulzura y a la vez dureza Hinata.

-De igual manera no le pasara nada estoy segura de mi teoría ademas Shikamaru me apoya-dijo Ino con arrogancia lo que provoco que Sasuke medio sonriera y Sakura lo mirara en desaprobación.

Suigetsu bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado,con su espada "la espada del ejecutor" en su manos asta llegar al centro de todos ellos,algunos caminaban y otros solo estaban allí parados,tenia uno al frente y este venia hacia el,lo que provoco que el peli-lila se pusiera nervioso,pero el Zombi solo le paso por el lado sin percatarse de su presencia...

-"La teoría de Ino es cierta,ellos están ciegos"-vio un zapato cerca de sus pies y los tomo-"entonces sigan el sonido"-lanzo el zapato hacia una ventana y se escucho un ruido sordo,Ino sonrió al ver como todo se dirigían a ese lugar,todos bajaron las escaleras con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido,Suigetsu se adelanto y abrió la puesta de emergencia junto con Sasuke.

Todos ivan saliendo con sumo cuidado cuando ya solo quedaba uno de los chicos dentro este se le callo bat que usaba como arma provocando un sonido muy fuerte que hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Todo se quedo en silencio por parte de los demás y Sasuke y Suigetsu voltearon a ver al chico.

Todos,Todos los Zombis empezaron a tomar la dirección donde ellos se encontraban.

-Corran!-le dijo demás comenzaron a correr.

Sasuke y Hinata ivan al frente quitando a los que podían a su paso mientras que los demás como Temari y Shikamaru se encargaban de no dejar que los tocasen.

Naruto protegía a Ino mientras que Sakura se defendía como podía y Karin y Suigetsu protegían a la doctora.

Uno de los chicos fue atrapado y kagi al parecer su novia quería acercarse pero Ino la detuvo.

Estas loca! te van a matar a ti también-la chica la miro con lagrimas en los ojos y corrió hacia el chico-Pero que rayos le pasa! va a morir-

-Creo que la entiendo con el mundo convertido en infierno asta yo preferiría morir con la persona que amo-dijo Shion un tanto acomplejada por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Oh! por Kami estas jugando!-dijo algo irritada-¡que clase de doctora eres!no piensas que...-una de esas cosas la iva a trapa pero Naruto la detuvo disparando con su lanza clavos.

-Ino-san debería tener mas cuidado-dijo colocándose delante de ella,Ino lo miro moleta.

-Pero quien te crees para interrumpirme de esa manera eh? tarado!-le grito la bajo la mirada y siguió disparando y luego voltio a verla con una mirada dulce.

-Discúlpame Ino-san-la chica lo miro con sorpresa y se sonrojo.

-Envidio la relación que tienen-le dijo Hinata mientras golpeaba a uno que otro a su paso.

-Agggg-estaban acorralando a Shion pero unas flechas en sus cabezas lograron que cayeran al suelo.

-Doctora las llaves-Grito Sasuke.

Shion abrió apresurada uno de los autobuses y subió en el,lo demás la imitaron...

-Vamos apresúrense-les grito Ino a Sasuke y a Hinata.

-Ya todos están seguros!-le dijo Hinata a Sasuke.

-Sube!-esta lo miro en desaprobación-Sube! no lo hagas mas difícil-

-Esperen!-escucharon unos gritos a lo lejos,venían unas seis personas corriendo.

-¡Quienes son?-pregunto Sasuke a los demás.

-Es Kabuto-sensei y los de 2-C-dijo Hinata,Karin la miro con sorpresa.

-Doctora de la vuelta-le dijo Temari.

-No puedo hay un grupo al frente-

-Derribarlos-dijo Deidara.

-En este autobús no volcaremos si ella hace eso-le dijo Ino.

Sasuke hizo afán de bajar.

-Sasuke no!-Karin lo detuvo y Suigetsu la miro con atención-no lo esperes,debes dejarlo morir-su mirada era de desesperación y odio a la vez.

-¿Que pasa contigo Karin?-le dijo Sakura...

-Sasuke no! si dejas que suba te arrepentirás-

-Hazle caso Sasuke,ese sujeto no es de confiar-le dijo Naruto,Ino los miro sin comprender.

-Lo siento chicos ya es muy tarde-dijo Sasuke,Kabuto subió junto con los otros chicos y Shion acelero derribando a todo aquel que podía.

-Se arrepentirán-susurraron Naruto y Karin al mismo tiempo viendo a su equipo con algo de desagrado.

-"Pero que les pasa?"-pensó Hinata.

.

..

Bueno aquí esta mi continuación disculpen la tardanza no tengo excusa espero y merezca un reviews :)


	6. Necesitan un líder

Hola soy jessy-chan espero y me disculpen por la tardanza.

Naruto no me pertenece.

Gracias por sus reviews.

...Cambio de escena...

-Diálogos-

_-Conversaciones por teléfonos-_

_-"_Pensamientos_"-_

.

.

.

-Creo que lo logramos-dijo Sasuke.

-Si!-dijeron los demás.

-Naruto que pasa con ustedes y el profesor Kabuto-le pregunto Ino.

-Nada!-respondió el chico de inmediato-Nada de importancia-dijo mirando a su hermana la cual asintió,el profesor se acerco a ellos.

-Gracias por salvarnos!,Supongo que tu eres el líder no Deidara-san?-le pregunto.

-No hay líder!-dijo Hinata mirándolo fijamente.

-Oh ya veo,la campeona de Kendo se hace lucir no señorita Hyuga?-le dijo con desagrado incrustado en su voz-en todo caso no le pregunte a usted,pero ya que respondió,les dire que necesitan un líder para sobrevivir-

-No lo necesitamos!-dijo Shikamaru-hemos sobrevivido con trabajo en equipo y es mejor seguir así si uno de nosotros cualquiera,se proclama líder otro no estará de acuerdo y se aran conflictos,no nos meta en problemas profesor-lo dijo de forma osca.

-La ciudad-dijo uno de los otros chicos.

La cuidad estaba echa un caos desde donde ellos estaban se podía ver lo desolada que estaba la cuidad poco incendios a lo lejos y el atardecer atrás,muy pronto llegaría la noche.

-Maldición así nunca llegaremos a ningún lugar ¿y porque tenemos que hacer lo que ustedes tienen planeado eh?-dijo Kai-van a la cuidad y sin preguntarnos,pudimos a ver buscado un lugar seguro en la escuela-

-Es verdad creo que hubiera sido mejor escondernos en la tienda que pasamos hace un momento-Yaky apoyo a Kai después de todos eran amigos.

Shion freno de golpe se quito el cinturón y se levanto-¿Quieren hacer silencio? no puedo conducir con tanto escándalo-

Kai la miro,estaba algo desesperado e irritado-Maldita sea-

-Entonces que sugieres que hagamos-le pregunto Hinata con toda la calma del mundo.

-El bájenlo-dijo Yaky señalando a Sasuke.

-¿Que? pero que te hice he idiota?-le dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y de manera seria.

-Tu presencia me molesta!-

-Eres un pobre diablo-le dijo de manera fría se paro y corrió hacia el para golpearlo pero Karin lo detuvo y lo golpeo con su arco.

Kabuto ante lo sucedido aplaudió-Ya veo su manera de trabajar en equipo eh? Uchiha,Uzumaki-

-Quiere dejar su sarcasmo para otro momento profesor-le dijo Suigetsu ya molesto-recuerde que nosotros les salvamos la vida a usted y a todos estos imbesil de allí-señalo la parte de atrás del bus-si no se calla-le coloco la punta de su espada en el cuello-yo lo callare-las chicas de la parte de atrás gritaron horrorizadas y Shikamaru le tomo el brazo y negó.

Kabuto-sensei retrocedió sobándose el cuello-Así no van a sobrevivir-miro a Suigetsu y rió-eres un muy buen espadachín pero estas dispuesto a matar a una persona volverte un asesino?-Suigetsu sonrió.

-Desde esta mañana ya todos somos asesinos profesor-Los demás abrieron los ojos con sorpresa,lo que Suigetsu decía era la verdad.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo mientras temblaba una de las chicas de atrás-ustedes son los asesinos,yo no he matado a nadie-Karin la miro arrogante.

-Yeri-chan es una cobarde-se acerco a la chica y Ino se levanto mirando a Karin algo preocupada-cobarde y todos ustedes son unos cobardes Kai! dime una maldita cosa en que parte de la escuela hubieras buscado refugio? en los almacenes? o en los salones? si nosotros los salvamos no se quejen Maldita sea! o quieren que los mate-tomo varias flechas apuntado a varios de los chico,mientras estos gritaban y sus amigos en especial su hermano la veían con preocupación-no sean malagradecido-le sonrió-si vuelven a abrir la boca-achico los ojos-dense por muertos-guardo sus flechas y se coloco al lado de Suigetsu.

-La señorita Uzumaki es muy impulsiva-dijo Kabuto-pero como ya dije necesitan un líder-se acerco a Karin desafiante,Ino se interpuso.

-Bien profesor a quien sugiere usted como líder?-pregunto Ya molesta de ese tipo.

-Bueno Yamanaka yo soy profesor y ustedes alumnos-dijo Kabuto sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Deidara-sensei TAMBIÉN es profesor espero y recuerde eso-dijo Hinata.

-Por supuesto que no lo olvido pero estoy seguro que Deidara-san no esta interesado o me equivoco-Deidara negó dándole la razón-Yo les propongo ser su líder para que se acaben los conflictos-

Naruto miro a su Hermana y a Suigetsu los cuales asintieron,no sabían como lo había logrado pero ahora Kabuto-sensei era el líder y ellos no se quedarían allí viendo como lo hacia.

Karin abrió la puerta del bus y bajo de el.

-Karin-llamo Sasuke.

-Al diablo yo no me quedare allí con esa escoria-dijo muy decidida,Suigetsu también bajo y se coloco junto a ella.

-Tu también-le pregunto Sasuke el peli-lila asintió,no dejaría sola a Karin.

-Tooo-se escucho el pito de un bus,todos voltearon a ver que pasaba y venia un bus vuelto un caos chocando con todo lo que podía,Hinata al ver que se acerca grito.

-Doctora..Muévase o chocara con nosotros-Shion la miro y asintió dándole de retro,el bus choco con un taxi logrando así que se volcara y se dirigiera hacia Karin y Suigetsu los cuales corriendo rumbo al túnel,pero el bus dejo sellado el túnel sin dejarle paso al otro lado donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Hinata y Sasuke bajaron.

-Karin,Suigetsu están bien?-pregunto Hinata.

-Si pero el túnel esta bloqueado-respondió Suigetsu.

El que bus se volcara provoco un incendio y los zombis estaban saliendo envueltos en llamas.

-La estación de policía!-le grito Karin a Sasuke-encontrémonos en la estación de policía al otro lado del puente-

-A que hora?-pregunto Hinata.

-A las 8 si no lo logramos lo intentaremos mañana-le dijo Karin.

-Esta bien,Karin ten cuidado-Sasuke tomo de la mano a Hinata y esta la apretó en forma de apoyo.-vamos-ambos corrieron al bus-Doctora ya no podremos seguir por aquí-Shion asintió.

-Si daré la vuelta y buscare un nuevo camino-

...

-Corramos eso esta por explotar-le dijo Suigetsu a Karin mientras la tomaba de la mano y corría junto a ella,el bus exploto.

-Estas bien?-le pregunto Karin.

-Si-dijo el viendo sus manos.

-Porque te quedaste conmigo?mi oni-chan te lo pidió?-

-No! Naruto no me dijo nada,yo decidí quedarme a tu lado y protegerte-apretó su mano con suavidad y la halo para abrazarla-nadie me tiene que pedir que cuide a la mujer que amo-Karin se sonrojo,eso era una confesión? no tenia que preguntar ella ya sabia que era así por eso correspondió el abrazo-no se de tus razones para odia a Kabuto pero estaré junto a ti en todo-la miro y le sonrió.

-Gracias tiburón-susurro esta apenada.

...

Creo que quedo algo corto..:) siento la tardanza.

-Prometo que para el próximo capitulo sera mas largo-


	7. Mi mujer

Hola soy jessy-chan espero y me disculpen por la tardanza.

Naruto no me pertenece.

Gracias por sus reviews.

...Cambio de escena...

-Diálogos-

_-Conversaciones por teléfonos-_

_-"_Pensamientos_"-_

_-"Recuerdos"_

.

.

.

Sasuke y su grupo encontró un camino hacia una de las avenidas centrales de la cuidad.

_Salir afuera es muy peligroso,repito salir afuera es muy peligroso manténganse dentro de sus autos* 11:45 pm_

Los altavoces se escuchaban por toda la avenida que estaba llena de policías y autos.

-Hemos avanzado solo 1 km desde hace una hora-dijo Temari.

-No creo que podamos llegar al puente al amanecer-dijo Ino mirando a Naruto el cual no dejaba de ver por la ventana,recordó lo que había pasado unas horas atrás.

" _-Doctora ya no podremos seguir por aquí-Shion asintió._

_-Si daré la vuelta y buscare un nuevo camino-_

_-Donde esta Karin?-pregunto Ino._

_-Ella no pudo pasar-Hinata miro a Naruto al igual que los demás-nos encontraremos en la estación de policía que esta al otro lado del puente-Shikamaru asintió.  
_

_-Ehy dobe!-llamo Sasuke refiriéndose a Naruto,este lo miro-porque no detuviste a Karin y a Suigetsu-Naruto desvió la mirada y se sentó en el asiento junto a la ventana-oye te estoy hablando-  
_

_-Naruto-el rubio miro a Deidara._

_-Mi one-san sabe cuidarse sola y Suigetsu la protegerá,prefiero que este allá abajo con esas cosas a que este aquí con ese desgraciado-se notaba que estaba preocupado pero no quería demostrarlo._

_-Cual es su problema con Kabuto-sensei?-pregunto Temari,Deidara se tenso al igual que el rubio._

_-No es nada importante Temari-san-miro hacia la ventana-o mejor nada nada que les tenga que importar-"_

-Esta preocupado eso es todo-Le dijo Shikamaru-Naruto podrá ser un idiota pero se preocupa por Karin,creo que eso no te lo tengo que decir verdad?-Ino asintió.

-Sasuke-llamo Hinata algo seria,Sakura la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Si a mi también me preocupan-Hinata asintió-tenemos que confiar que los encontraremos No te preocupes-medio sonrió y Hinata desvió la mirada.

.

.

.

Karin y Suigetsu habían logrado conseguir una motocicleta para lograr moverse entre las calles vacías y llenas de peligro con mas velocidad.

La escena era deprimente para ellos,nunca habían visto su ciudad de esa manera destruida llena de caos¿que era lo que estaba pasando?¿porque habian aparecido esas cosas?¿quien les daría las respuesta a tantas dudas?

-Oye mira una patrulla-le dijo Karin a Suigetsu-crees que sigan con vida?-el chico negó.

-No lo se,vamos-se acercaron a la patrulla pero esta ya tenia al conductor convertido en un zombie. Karin lo revisa y consigue una esposas y un arma.

-Sabes usar un arma?-le pregunto Karin a Suigetsu este la miro y sonrió.

-No soy tu hermano,pero algo se-Karin rió-Naruto tiene cierta obsesión con las armas-

-Es por mi madre,ella es así-

-No te preocupan tus padres?-

-Claro que si!pero estoy segura que ellos están bien,después de todo son mis padres los superiores de la fuerzas especiales ARC ellos estarán bien-vio a Suigetsu guardar el arma-que hay de tus pa..-callo al recordar que Suigetsu era huérfano de padre y madre-tu hermano donde podrá estar?-

-El esta bien,después de todo es uno de los guardias que protege a Itachi-san así que estará bien,me preocupa son los hermanos de Temari y los padres Shikamaru-La pelirroja asintió.

-Vamos tenemos que encontrar una estación de gasolina-el chico asintió.

Consiguieron una estación de gasolina no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-Crees que tenga gasolina?-pregunto Suigetsu.

-Debería tiene que llenar unos 1500 carros al mes-Karin se acerco-rallos-

-Que pasa?-

-Es una estación electrónica hay que usar una tarjeta o tener efectivo-miro a Suigetsu-dame dinero-Suigetsu pestañeo.

-Eh! no tengo jeje-rió nervioso-buscare algo si pasa algo gritas okey?-

-Me se defender sola-

-Si lo se,pero igual hazlo-Suigetsu entro en la tienda de la estación de gasolina y fue directo a la caja registradora-rallos necesita una clave,bueno siempre quise hacer esto-tomo su espada y de un solo corte la partió en dos.

Karin se recostó de una de las columnas del lugar..miro hacia los lados sintiendo una sensación muy extraña-que raro-bajo la mirada algo cansada y sintió como alguien la tomaba por la espalda-Ahhhh!-

Suigetsu escucho el grito y corrió hacia afuera-Karin que pasa..-vio como un hombre la tenia agarrada y con una navaja en su cuello,vio el arco de Karin que estaba tirado hacia un lado.-Suéltala-

El hombre rió-Oye amigo tienes una novia muy bonita-le paso la lengua por el cuello a Karin.

-Dejame asqueroso-

-No preciosa no te dejare,para sobrevivir en este infierno necesito a una mujer conmigo-presiono sus pechos provocando le dolor.

Suigetsu lo miro con odio,lo mataría! mataría a ese bastardo por tocar a su mujer,Karin le dio un golpe y empezó a correr pero este fue mas rápido y la atrapo apretando uno de sus pecho lastimando la.

-Oh si que son enormes-dijo el hombre mientras lo presionada..

Suigetsu estaba decidido lo iva a matar,pero vio a Karin y esta le hizo un seña que el entendió.Tomo su espada y la tiro a un lado causando un fuerte sonido,Coloco dinero en la maquina y luego lleno la moto-oye porque no nos dejas ir,la verdad esque lo único que queremos es encontrar a nuestros amigos-

-Estas loco o que enano? no vez como esta la ciudad ya de seguro deben ser unos monstruos-

-Si lo se pero no me daré por vencido-se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Aléjate gusano o te matare-el hombre intento atacarlo pero el peli-lila fue mas rápido y le coloco el arma que haces un rato le había dado Karin en la cabeza.

-La verdad esque nunca he matado a nadie con una pistola-el hombre lo miro con horror.

-Vas a activar la gasolina-Suigetsu lo miro con odio y crueldad.

-Prefiero eso a entregarte a mi mujer-apretó el gatillo no sin antes desviar el curso del disparo a un hombro,lo que provoco el hombre soltara a Karin y callera herido y gritando por el dolor.

-Tu..-Karin lo miro con odio dispuesta a terminar de matarlo.

-No Karin-esta lo miro interrogante-el ruido del disparo fue muy fuerte-la pelirroja vio como los Zombis se dirigían a ellos,tomo al espada de Suigetsu y subio en la motocicleta-Espero y sufras mucho desgraciado-

Los chicos se marcharon lo poco que pudieron escuchar fueron los gritos de aquel hombre que los había echo acordarse que todavía tenia mucho que luchar para sobrevivir a ese infierno...

.

.

. Bueno asta allí lo dejare este capitulo se lo dedico a Sami-chan *-*

Nos leemos en la próxima..espero y merezca un comentario..n.n


End file.
